


you will rise like a stormy wave

by wordsasweapons



Series: to the stars through adversity | alina/evgenia one shots. [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff, and their unfortunate but supportive pal, awkward gays are awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsasweapons/pseuds/wordsasweapons
Summary: She thought it was a little odd, maybe touching and considerate at first. But then it happened again the next day, and then on the actual big important day it kind of was the whole coming to a crescendo kind of thing. And Evgenia doesn't really know what to make of it.[ the evgenia birthday fic featuring two gay disasters ]





	you will rise like a stormy wave

**Author's Note:**

> i did the alina birthday fic earlier in the year, now it's time for the zhenya birthday fic. posted late but oh well, i had a busier day than i thought i would. nonetheless, it's never too late for some fluff.

_**~~~** _

 

She thought it was a little odd, maybe touching and considerate at first. But then it happened again the next day, and then on the actual big important day it kind of was the whole coming to a crescendo kind of thing. And Evgenia doesn't really know what to make of it. Several gifts sitting in her room, that are actually very thoughtful and very much suited for her. It's just, she hadn't really expected the deliverer to know her like that.

 

And the poem was probably the most unexpected part of it. I mean, who gets a poem on their birthday without it implying something romantic, right?

 

.

.

.

 

**Day one.**

 

Practice was as methodical and precise as it ever is. Any time any thought about just how important this weekend was for her, she would shake her shoulders out and rid her mind of any thoughts about it. Wouldn't do to dwell on what it meant if she failed. Brian was always helpful about that. He just wanted her to skate to the best of her ability and have clean skates she could be proud of, regardless of the result.

 

She doesn't spend too much time interacting with anyone else, save for Brian of course, and Jason. Who was also incredibly supportive and kept her from letting her mind wander too much. She knew enough already what was at stake and who has already punched their ticket to where she was trying to get, even if she wasn't trying to be hyper vocal about that desire.

 

So, with all of that in and out of her mind she doesn't really anticipate who comes up to her, approaching her at all. Just off the ice a few minutes ago and wiping sweat from her brow when Nathan Chen comes strolling up to her.

 

"Hey, Evgenia," he utters in his usual casual tone.

 

She cocks an eyebrow, but smiles. "Hi, Nathan. Something I can do for you?"

 

His lips twitch into a light smile, before looking down and nodding to the carefully wrapped object under his arm. "Yeah, you can take this off my hands. It's for you."

 

More surprise appears on her face. "For me?"

 

Nathan just nods, extending the gift out towards her. She doesn't move to take it right away, still looking at him slightly dumbfounded before eventually shaking herself out of it and taking the gift in hand. He murmurs a simple happy birthday and wanders by her for his own practice. Leaving her to stare in bewildered wonderment at the package in her hands.

 

"What's that?" Jason asks, coming up next to her.

 

"A birthday gift. From Nathan."

 

"From Nate? Huh," he says. She catches him crossing his arms, knows he's smiling his own smile when he speaks. "That was... nice of him. Are you going to open it?"

 

She turns and gives him a bit of a crooked glance, scoffing. "Not in front of everyone, no."

 

Jason gives her a light pat on the back, grinning sweetly. "Well, enjoy. Whatever it is. I'll see you later after practice."

 

Evgenia hums in response. Deciding she wasn't going to get any answers just staring at the thing completely wrapped, so she moves about gathering her things as quickly as she can and breezes by a Brian looking slightly frightened at the mad dash she makes after a quick wave and _see you later_.

 

She was just curious, okay.

 

She also didn't know why she was nervous about opening the damn thing. Eventually tearing into it after she tells herself she's been ridiculous enough already. Coming face to face with assorted items that were very clearly meant for her new guinea pigs back home. Cute little food and water dishes. A couple packages of treats. And two balls of yarn, with a note of an inscription that read _For when you need to make them new outfits this winter_.

 

It was incredibly thoughtful, and practical, she would obviously put each item to good use. She just, didn't know how Nathan knew that. Why he knows that. It wasn't like they talked on a daily basis, and it wasn't like she actually posted anything about her new pets yet.

 

Maybe Jason told him? They are teammates, they probably talked more than she did with him. Maybe it was part of some collaborative gift or something. There wasn't any sign of any other card saying anything else.

 

She's tossing the tightly wound ball of yarn from one hand to the other and thinking, maybe harder than she needed to, about all of this when her phone vibrates on the bed next to her. Glancing down to get a peek at the screen. And smiling the second she realizes who it's from.

 

**Alina Zagitova**

_Thank you for your well wishes_  
_I felt your warmth and supportive even without you there_  
_Best of luck this weekend to you_

 

She picks up her phone and taps out a reply that she quickly sends off.

 

**And I feel yours. I hope to be with you soon**

 

_Promise?_

 

**Promise**

 

.

.

.

 

**Day two.**

 

A pretty mundane day. There was no practice, just an off day before the next practice. The only thing of significant note was Brian, Jason and the rest of the team taking her out for an early birthday celebration. It was a bit of a surprise, they hadn't told her exactly what the plan had been when they gathered in the lobby. There was tea, scones, and not an ounce of guilt over what she was putting into her body before a big competition. It was nice.

 

Her second surprise of the day comes when she returns to the hotel later in the evening before dinner, after a little shopping on her own. The rest of the group had gone off sightseeing, but she treated herself to some self pampering purchases. A habit when she went anywhere.

 

She spots Nathan pacing around in the lobby, with what appears to be a white paper shopping bag in one hand. He sees her first, and approaches. The usual smile, the usual demeanor about him.

 

"Hey."

 

"Hey," she answers back.

 

"I, uh, wanted to catch you before dinner and stuff. I have this for you," he says. Handing the bag out to her. Evgenia quicker to take the gift this time, but no less surprised and curious. Taking the subtlest of looks inside and only finding tissue paper and assorted boxes inside.

 

Their gazes meet again, Nathan giving her a warm smile and nod before her wishes her a nice rest of her night. She barely gets off the same to him before he's wandering off in the direction of the dining hall.

 

She makes a break for the elevator, stabbing at her floor number and tapping her foot until the doors open again. Almost dropping her room key in her hurry to get inside and see what the gift was this time. She kind of carelessly flings the tissue paper away and dumps the four boxes out onto the bed. Reaching for the bigger of them.

 

What she finds, is a crisp white button up shirt. Exactly her size, and almost exactly like the one she had worn back in Canada when she had debuted her next exhibition. She kind of nervously gulps because she expects to find a set of lingerie, like the previous ensemble underneath the tissue paper in the box, but that doesn't end up happening.

 

So she moves onto the other boxes.

 

The second is a bottle of perfume. Her favorite.

The third is a rose gold necklace with a pendant that has her name engraved into it.

The fourth and final box is a new pair of earrings. Simple pearl earrings, but beautiful.

 

And Evgenia is absolutely floored by it.

 

Finding no card like before with any sort of explanation as to why the giver of such gifts knew any of this would be of any use to her or mean anything at all to her. Just a note that wasn't signed that said _In case you stain the other shirt. That would be a shame. And beautiful tokens for the most beautiful girl in the world. I hope to one day offer you more than this._

 

She just stares at the items on her bed, for a stupid amount of time probably, before she eventually stops trying to think about it and act like she'll get any answers staring holes into them. Throwing herself onto the couch instead, ordering herself sushi from the first place she can find and watching any that's on that looks good.

 

Halfway through some French show she doesn't understand but like the look of, her phone rings. She normally wouldn't answer, she was having a nice quiet night to herself. But the name on the screen changes her mind easily.

 

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" She says after she answers, smirking to herself.

 

"I was just about to do that, but I wanted to call first. It's your birthday here."

 

Alina's voice is deep and throaty like someone very near passing out asleep, and it touches her with a fondness and affection she very rarely experiences with anyone else. Cheeks flaring slightly as that previous smirk had transitioned into a smile.

 

"You didn't have to do that."

 

"I wanted to. Happy birthday, Zhen."

 

"Thank you, Al." She looks down at the food in her lap, smiling more. If that was possible. "I'm having sushi tonight. I thought of you."

 

Alina lets out a rich chuckle, the sound of her comforter rustling as she turns in bed. It makes her long to feel the soft, warm sheet of fabric covering again before she drifted off to sleep.

 

"Did you get our favorite?"

 

"As if I would order anything else."

 

Another chuckle, followed by a yawn.

 

"You should sleep."

 

"Mmm. Have a good practice tomorrow. And enjoy yourself."

 

Evgenia nods, almost doesn't want to hangup. "Sleep well, Al. Thank you for calling."

 

And like Alina could somehow sense the longing in her voice, she says quietly, "We'll have sushi together soon."

 

"That's a promise."

 

.

.

.

 

**Day three.**

 

This practice was a little more tedious, at least in the beginning. Some nerves starting to settle in a little bit more than before. But she was eventually able to work past it and settle in. A few people here and there wished her a happy birthday and she even received a few cards. With actual signatures. So some people could manage that.

 

The funny part about thinking that is, Nathan appears not long after. She's sitting on the bench and packing away her skates when he slides in next to her. This time, he only has a single envelope. With her name scrawled out on the front of it, and an awkward, but endearing enough heart at the end of it. She had been planning in her head what she might say if he approached her again, but it all goes away. Really, she isn't able to get a word because he's up and gone before he even says anything this time. Her eyes trailing after him for a moment, and then dropping back to name written in black and that silly little heart.

 

She's got it still un-opened in her lap after she had returned to her hotel room and showered and changed.

 

"Oh for heaven's sake stop being such a chicken," she mutters to herself, scolding. Ripping open the envelope but careful not to tear the paper waiting inside. Unfolding it and letting her eyes wander over the words, and letting it sink in exactly what it was.

 

It was a poem. A _love_ poem.

 

 _"Oh, yes, love is a bird,"_  
_But all the same I am yours!_  
_And all the same I will dream_  
_Of your figure, all aflame!_

 _The ravening strength of your fine hands,_  
_Your eyes saddened by betrayal_  
_Are all the madness of my passion_  
_Are all my nights, Carmen!_

 _Of you I will sing to the sky_  
_Of your voice I will sing!_  
_Like a priest, with the stars as witness,_  
_I will perform your rite of fire!_

 _You will rise like a stormy wave_  
_In the river of my poems,_  
_Wash my hands_  
_Of your perfume, Carmen ..._

 _And in the still of night, ablaze_  
_Like a momentary flame,_  
_Your white teeth_  
_And your persistent face._

 _How I am haunted by the sweet hope_  
_That you, in a foreign land,_  
_That you will find a moment_  
_For secret thoughts of me._

 _Beyond life's storm, beyond the cares,_  
_Beyond the sorrow of all betrayals, -_  
_May this solemn thought arise,_  
_Simple and white, like a road,_  
_Like a long road, Carmen!_

 

She blinks, and then she blinks again. And one more time. Eyes tracing the words carefully, noting the lopsided attempt at semi fancy print writing in English, of what she knew to be a Russian poem. It was similar to the writing from the little notes in the other gifts, and she supposed that made sense. Considering the source. She just... didn't understand. Was Nathan _in love with her_?

 

Never in her wildest imagination would she have ever seen that coming. They were barely friends. He was much better friends with Alina, and she stops thinking abruptly on that name, and finds herself suddenly angry. And worried. Nathan was Alina's best friend next to her. How would she feel if he was suddenly showing he was interested in her? That would be weird, and uncomfortable. She didn't want things to be weird and uncomfortable. She and Alina had enough difficulties in the many months following the Olympics and her move, and managed to salvage their relationship, and even grow on it. She wasn't going to risk that over some boy's love confession. That, and she didn't want Alina's relationship with Nathan ruined either.

 

So she grabs her phone from the nightstand and it's not as late as it had been when Alina called, so she knows she'll still be up. And she answers quickly like she had predicted.

 

"Hi, Zhen."

 

"Hey," she mutters.

 

Concern flows from Alina's voice. "Is everything okay?"

 

"Yeah, I just..." she trails off, rubbing the back of her neck and letting out a sigh before continuing. "Actually, no. You see, I think...I think you're best friend, might be, uh. In love with me."

 

Alina doesn't say anything right away, and she's half afraid the other girl had actually hung up on her. Moving the phone away from her ear and checking and, nope. The call was still connected. And eventually Alina speaks.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"I got these gifts the past few days. From Nathan. Really thoughtful ones. And this last one, it... it was a love poem. One I'm fairly certain was translated from Russian."

 

Silence again, and then an intake of breath, and then an exhale. "Zhenya."

 

She's quick to interject before Alina starts yelling at her. "Look, I did not want any of this and I have no idea why he's suddenly showing an interest in me but I just didn't want—"

 

"Zhen—"

 

"I didn't want anything to be weird between us so I had to tell you. And I'll tell him it can't happen because—"

 

"Zhenya, oh my god!" Alina half groans, half raises her voice. Stopping her rambling immediately."

 

"What?" She mumbles, barely audible.

 

"Those gifts are from me. I picked them out. I... I wrote out the poem."

 

"What?" She whispers again. This time, shock in her voice.

 

Alina sighs heavily on the other end, and she can detect a bit of nervousness in her words. "He was in Moscow for Rostelecom and some training before heading to France. I sent them with him because I wanted the gifts to get to you personally, and in time."

 

She swallows roughly. Feeling a bit of dry mouth, eyes wide and stunned very nearly silent. And the only thing she can utter is...

 

"You wrote me a love poem."

 

A sheepish laugh comes. "Well, I copied one. I don't think I'm that romantic yet. Nathan helped me translate."

 

"In English? Why didn't you just..."

 

"I guess I didn't want to get caught being romantic enough if it fell in the wrong hands. It would be too obvious, maybe. I realize now it might have meant more if I had kept it in our language."

 

"Alina..."

 

"How did you not know it was me?"

 

"I—There was no card that said so!"

 

"What? Yes there—" a pause, followed by a disgruntled sigh. "I guess he lost it then. Great."

 

"So I'm NOT entirely to blame!"

 

"Just— read it over again, Zhen."

 

She looks down at the paper resting in her lap. Reads over each word carefully, and realizes pathetically late which the one word, repeated twice, she should have noticed the first couple of times she read this. Whispering that one word into the phone.

 

"Carmen..."

 

"That night we went to the ballet last year, and we discussed Carmen for an almost embarrassing amount of time. That was the night I knew for sure how I felt about you."

 

"Why then?" She asks in amazement.

 

"I don't know... I suppose it was just, you. Like that. So passionate, but not like you when you're performing or competing. It was just. You. No veil of anything less than the real you."

 

"Is this why you're skating to Carmen?" She says, going for a joke, to help ease her growing emotion.

 

Alina quietly chuckles. "If that's what you want to think."

 

Despite the shock and surprise of all of this and the whirlwind of thinking one person was in love with her and realizing an entirely different person was, she smiles. And she feels warm tears prickling the corners of her eyes. Blinking them away and staring down at another set of words.

 

"I do think of you," she gets out, somewhat shaky. "All the time."

 

She hears a quiet little snuffle from the other end, and she feels a little less embarrassed being in tears about all of this.

 

"I don't... I don't expect you to return the sentiments, I just. I wanted you to know. Finally."

 

Somewhat dramatically, and in somewhat of a cliche, she falls back into the bed with the paper in one hand clutched to her chest and the phone gripped tightly in her other palm as she stares up at the ceiling with a mesmerized smile. From just picturing what Alina might look like saying that.

 

"I love you," she whispers. And means it without a shadow of doubt. And then she closes her eyes and laughs despite herself. "I had a thought at first, wishing it was you that sent me all of those."

 

"Always trust your first instinct," Alina teases. "What you arrived at was just embarrassing."

 

She narrows her eyes, despite Alina not being able to see it. "You're going to tell him, aren't you?"

 

"You know I'm loyal to you, but I can't just pass on not letting him know this information."

 

"I take my I love you back."

 

A small laugh, and then a clearing of a throat. "What did you think of the gifts?"

 

"Well, now, I'm a little worried your parents are going to ground you for spending so much money."

 

"The only other thing I spend money on is dog and cat food, I had enough saved."

 

"Uh huh," she grins. "But, I'm so grateful. You even thought of my pets."

 

"Not the most surprising thing," Alina says, and she knows the other girl is grinning.

 

"Why the shirt, though?"

 

"You're prone to spills."

 

She nods. "You wrote the notes too?"

 

"Don't make fun of my handwriting. English is hard."

 

"I think it's cute," she giggles.

 

Alina just sighs, like she had rolled her eyes. And it's increasingly nice to know someone _that_ well. The younger girl adding somewhat sheepishly. "I thought that was the safer bet anyway. I definitely would have been grounded if I got caught buying lingerie."

 

Now she's blushing, biting at her bottom lip to suppress another bout of laughter. "Perhaps we should have a talk about you thinking about me in lingerie."

 

"Your fault for doing _that_ ," Alina grumbles. Silence eventually falling between them. Evgenia staring up at the ceiling and thinking, thinking, thinking.

 

"In that note, with the jewelry and stuff. I— you're so sincere. But I don't want anything fancier from you."

 

Alina hums softly. "What do you want?"

 

She takes a moment to gather herself, before putting it out there. Finally.

 

"I wish I could ask you in person," Evgenia eventually whispers.

 

"Ask me what?"

 

"To be my girlfriend."

 

"Kind of forward, don't you think?"

 

She lets out an amused snort. "Shut up."

 

Alina laughs warmly on the other end, and her voice is just as warm. "Just keep your promise, Zhen."

 

She nods to herself. "Okay."

 

.

.

.

 

She keeps her promise. And punches her ticket to Vancouver.

 

It hadn't even just been about them, or about Alina. It was what Alina had told her and reminded her about every single day leading up to that competition. Texts everyday telling her she was strong, she had the most fight in her of anyone she had ever seen. And she believed it, believed every single time any doubt crept in. She did it because she knew it was true, and she needed to prove it. The fight and the passion was never going to leave her. Regardless of any challenge in her way.

 

Her promise just so happens to have a pretty amazing bonus, so. She couldn't complain about that part.

 

Nathan laughs at her for a long, long time when he sees her next. And vows he's never trying to help their stupid asses ever again. She's pretty certain he won't stick to that. It was hard not to do anything Alina asked of you. Whether it was delivering presents and love poems, or showing the world you're as good as you've always been. Maybe even better.

 

.

.

.

 

**See you in Vancouver, darling**

 

_It's a date <3_

 

.

.

.


End file.
